A sorta fairytale
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Caso de encontros propícios, ou não, entre Coringa e Branca de Neve.


**Disclaimer – Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas a capacidade de deturpá-los é minha 8D E o título é uma música da Tori Amos.**

**

* * *

**

**a sorta fairytale**

Nascida com o século e de encantadora amabilidade, Branca de Neve era uma daquelas garotas a quem a maledicência não atinge. Sua pele branquinha e boca vivamente avermelhada não haviam lhe dado seu nome, por exemplo, como diziam as más línguas. Na verdade, seu pai, um senhor de pouco conhecimento, tinha como opção isso ou Theaceae – nome da família de ervas dentre as quais se encontra o próprio chá. O nome, na verdade, tinha sido encontrado no livro de poções da Madrasta que já não era utilizado há certo tempo e agora escorava a mesinha da televisão. Branca de Neve, opção sugerida pelo lenhador, mostrou-se ligeiramente mais fácil de pronunciar, fato pelo qual foi escolhido. Para a sorte de Branca de Neve.

Senhora distinta e casada com o Senhor Príncipe Encantado, Branca levava sua vida de felizes-para-sempre exemplar e ligeiramente (entenda por ligeiramente, muito) entediante.

Não nos aprofundemos, porém, na história de Branca, já que de entediante já nos basta ela mesma, leitor, e vamos direto à moral da história que provar-se-á_ (e utilizamos de uma mesóclise completamente desnecessária aqui com não tão claro intuito de enfatizar)_ verdadeira lá pelo fim de tanta falácia. Pois bem, certa noite quase insuportavelmente cálida, a Madrasta que contava histórias todas as noites para a menina – por excesso de ociosidade acabava por promover boas ações – ensinou-lhe rica lição: em todas as suas amizades, Branca, há troca de experiências. Você há de sair sempre diferente de uma relação. Ou coisa assim. Branca tinha problemas em lembrar-se da história ou da moral, mas lembrava-se de achá-la bastante bonita.

Certo tempo depois, entretanto, entre ler romances abobalhantes e dar comida aos passarinhos, Branca de Neve foi vítima de um tremendo golpe. A Madrasta, apesar de contadora de história para crianças, era notavelmente dona de má índole, e cansada de tão monótona história ou a falta dela, decidiu-se por infernizar a vida de alguém. Escolheu Branca de Neve, pois era alguém próxima e fácil de enganar – poupando-lhe assim derrotas épicas ou perseguições cansativas.

Diante de seu plano mirabolante, que acabou por ser bem sucedido, Madrasta mandou Branca de Neve para o hospício e começou a bolar outros planos para apoderar-se de sua fortuna.

Branca de Neve que nunca tinha estado em tão respeitável lugar de paredes todas tão brancas, logo deparou-se com Coringa - assíduo freqüentador de clínicas psiquiátricas.

Coringa era dono não só de má índole, mas também de história nebulosa. Ninguém sabia exatamente o que lhe havia acontecido e chamava-se Coringa porque nutria genuíno desprezo por jogos místicos de carta. Alguns anos atrás, decidira visitar uma cartomante e, ao abrir o baralho, deparou-se com o curinga, fato pelo qual passou a simpatizar com os traços do desenho ou coisa assim. Ou pelo menos, essa era a história que alguns contavam. Outros diziam que ele era filho de uma família de sete irmãos, que tomava chá aos sábados com a Rainha de Copas - velha amiga, mentora de Alice - e que gostava de xadrez. Todos no hospício, todavia, pareciam nutrir profundo respeito por Coringa, fosse lá por seu sorriso simpático ou por medo de que ele brincasse de jogar todos os loucos numa piscina de ácido sulfúrico.

Branca de Neve, então, carente naquele lugar tão branco, resolveu aproximar-se de Coringa.

- Olá! Meu nome é Branca de Neve, mas você pode me chamar de Branca! - exclamava tudo com felicidade pomposa, característica de personagens de contos de fadas - Sou casada e tenho uma editora responsável pela impressão dos contos infantis que escrevo. Gosta de crianças?

- Gosto muito. Ao molho pardo.

Coringa teve sua atenção rapidamente atraída por Branca porque também gostava muito de inventar histórias - principalmente se fossem sobre o seu passado com o intuito de aterrorizar um refém ou coisa assim. Além disso, podia perceber certo brilho maníaco por trás de toda a espalhafatosa felicidade.

E assim, criaram uma construtiva e bonita amizade.

Enfim. Os anos passam e os personagens não continuam os mesmos. São influenciados por toda a sorte de amizades, livros e CDs recheados de músicas ruins, como colocaria propriamente a Madrasta.

Coringa, liberto de todas as clínicas psiquiátricas, assistia à sua televisão roubada há pouco. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao deparar-se com Branca de Neve na TV!

Acompanhada de um senhor em um banco.

Que se encontrava amarrado.

Ameaçado pela arma de Branca.

E com uma maçã na boca.

Como aquela menina aprendia rápido!

- Você não estragou a menina, não é? - disse a Rainha de Copas, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Coringa e Branca de Neve encontravam-se às sextas para tomar chá e discutir planos de dominação global. Ou algo do tipo.

Coringa também tinha sido ligeiramente influenciado por Branca. Além de manter uma amizade - oh, que progresso! – saudável, ainda consultava seu horóscopo toda semana. Superara velhos traumas, afinal.

Ao saírem de um teatro noite dessas, nem se deram conta do comentário de uma menina de trancinhas loiras encantadoras que se dirigiu a certo homem bastante rico e distinto.

- O senhor parece um morcego com fraque tão elegante.

- Obrigado. – disse Bruce Wayne com um sorriso encantador – Podemos voar mais tarde.


End file.
